


大师与狡啮慎也

by Helium_T



Series: 低完成度小短文 [4]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helium_T/pseuds/Helium_T
Summary: “……你是在说你拯救了我吗？”
Relationships: 槙岛圣护/狡啮慎也, 狡啮慎也/槙岛圣护 - Relationship
Series: 低完成度小短文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831888





	大师与狡啮慎也

**Author's Note:**

> 献给 片片  
> 原作背景，槙岛作家if，毫无完成度。标题来自布尔加科夫的小说《大师与玛格丽特》。

“……‘每当我开始质疑西贝拉的判断，我就会想起您，槙岛老师。’”

白发男人的指尖轻轻划过全息屏幕，按下了读者来信的朗读键。“听听这个，”他平静地说，光裸的双脚踩在书房中央的合成绒地毯上，那些蓬松柔软的人造织物几乎和他的皮肤一样苍白。

“‘您在访谈中提到自己本来并没有成为作家的志向。如果没有西贝拉的指引，我将永远没有机会拜读您的作品，它们在教养所的玻璃房间里给我带来了多少慰藉，我根本无法用语言形容……’”

狡啮因信中这些真诚而彻底的错误认识不由地笑出声来。“放过她吧，槙岛老师。”他有意模仿着终端中的合成声线，把手中的书本反扣在大腿上，抵着扶手椅背懒散地滑了下去，脚尖在地毯绒毛中悄悄碰上了槙岛圣护的足弓。“你的崇拜者们好像没做错什么。公开出版的那些书，就连我看了都觉得神清气爽……”

“你觉得我在嘲讽她吗？”

槙岛露出一个微笑，地毯中的拇指钻入狡啮的掌下，贴在他温暖干燥的脚心上缓缓摩擦。“她在系统中迷失了自我，我对这样的人只有同情。”

“嗯，嗯，我有个方法可以救她。”

福克纳从狡啮的腿上跌落，监视官撑起上身，脚趾抚过槙岛瘦削的踝部，沿着小腿将他宽松的条纹睡裤轻柔地向上推去。“……让她看看你在海外论坛上发表的另一半作品。根据我的计算，一千字以内你就能让一个清纯可爱的高中生被判定为无法矫正的潜在犯。”

“……那么也许我不该……不该再写那些东西。”

大师在椅背上仰起脑袋，放松地长长呼出一口气，闪着蓝光的全息屏幕叠起无数未曾开封的来信，消失在他下垂的手腕里。“……那些暗网上的小说？”狡啮站起身来，无声地走向自己慵懒舒展的恋人，看见那张苍白完美的脸庞上浮起一个危险的笑容。

“不。我是说那些用来出版的东西。”

槙岛向他优秀忠诚的国安局干部伸出了手。“……成为系统的一部分让我恶心。”

“……”

狡啮沉默下来，俯身将这口出狂言的作家圈在自己与扶手椅中间，用他勤于锻炼的身体构造出一间囚禁槙岛的牢笼。“那不是我，是西贝拉。”槙岛的手掌探入他凌乱的白衬衫领口，抚摸着监视官的肩颈，关节边缘因为对刀具的沉迷带上了几处薄茧。“你呢？”

他的手指停在狡啮的颈动脉上，纯金色瞳孔因极度的兴奋微微散大。“如果我不再服从所有安排，你会用枪指向我吗？你会读出我的数字，决定我的命运，对我扣下扳机吗？”

“那不是一把枪，那是西贝拉的眼睛。”

狡啮说，“但我会的。”

他的答案对槙岛来说似乎相当于某种极乐。作家的笑容包裹着尖牙利齿，一手拉低狡啮的脑袋，狂热地迎上监视官的嘴唇，在他们接吻的间隙念出一些断断续续的句子。“……说‘请把糖递给我’，你就能听见枪响。”

狡啮捉住他的手腕扳到脑后，掀起槙岛上身的棉布睡衣，指尖在他敏感矫健的侧腰上来回游走，依然没能停止他的朗诵。“……说‘我爱你’。把你的耳朵贴在皮肤上：在思想下方，在记忆下方……啊、啊哈……”

槙岛偏过头去，无意识地紧闭着双眼，狡啮啃咬着他扭转的脖颈，那里的皮肤是如此薄而紧绷，他能清晰地看见暗青色的生命在一层脆弱的屏障之下汹涌流动。

“……在万事万物的下方……是枪。”*

“那些书当然是你写的。”

几天后的餐桌上，狡啮接过槙岛递来的咖啡糖袋，突然开口说道；槙岛几乎立刻就意识到，他在讨论的是自己那场小小的反叛。“在你平静地写作的时候，有哪怕一秒西贝拉在你脑子里吗？我一点也不信。”

槙岛沉思片刻，一边把高价购入的天然草莓酱涂在手中的吐司上。“……我明白了。”

狡啮入迷地注视着他将面包的尖角放入口中，嘴唇上擦过一抹病态的嫣红。“写下那些合法的故事时……我想到的是你。”

监视官瞪大了眼睛，一手紧紧握在马克杯上，直到烫疼了自己才反应过来。然后他开始微笑，大笑，趴在桌上甩着胳膊，而槙岛目不斜视，插起恋人盘中的一片培根放在自己面前。

“要是我们没有结婚，圣护，我们会是什么样子？我根本不敢想象，哈哈哈哈……”

“……你是在说你拯救了我吗？”

槙岛咬着叉尖平静地问，而狡啮抬起头来，越过杯盘碗碟直视着他金色的眼睛。

“不，”监视官无比严肃地纠正道，“是你拯救了我，槙岛老师。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> *：说“请把糖递给我”，你就能听见枪响。说“我爱你”。把你的耳朵贴在皮肤上：在思想下方，在记忆下方，在万事万物的下方，是枪。——《好骨头》，玛格丽特·阿特伍德


End file.
